


Крючья

by Simon_C



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Pre-Slash, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По мотивам заявки с кинк-феста Shingeki no Kyojin:<br/><i>3-38. Эрен/Ривай. Раскладка не обязательна, но желательна. После использования силы титана у Эрена случаются своеобразные откаты - неконтролируемые вспышки агрессии. Секс - как способ справиться с откатом.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Крючья

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам заявки с кинк-феста Shingeki no Kyojin:  
>  _3-38. Эрен/Ривай. Раскладка не обязательна, но желательна. После использования силы титана у Эрена случаются своеобразные откаты - неконтролируемые вспышки агрессии. Секс - как способ справиться с откатом._

— Я не хочу в камеру, сэр, — сказал Эрен честно, с подозрением глядя на крепкие прутья решётки.  
— Тебя никто не спрашивает, — ответил Ривай и отвесил Эрену лёгкий подзатыльник.  
— Вы паршиво обращаетесь с надеждой человечества, — буркнул Эрен и всё же прошёл внутрь, в холодное промозглое нутро подвала.  
За его спиной ржаво заскрежетал замок.  
Следом послышались лёгкие шаги — Ривай поднимался по лестнице, ближе к теплу и жилым этажам.  
— Могло быть хуже, — зачем-то заметил Эрен вслух и развалился на топчане, пытаясь разглядеть потолок.  
Первыми у него замёрзли кончики пальцев. Топчан ему притащили сверху, к топчану прилагались подушка и покрывало, он был удобным и тёплым, и уж точно лучше каменной лавки. И всё-таки Эрену приходилось кутаться в покрывало поплотнее, греть ладони дыханием и вслушиваться в тишину.  
Тишина вслушивалась в него тоже. Сперва она казалась осторожной и колкой, Эрен был ей чужой, потом же притерпелась, свыклась и принялась шуршать по углам соломой.  
— Пошли вон, — сказал Эрен. Солома брызнула в разные стороны с едва слышным писком и снова осмелела через пару минут.  
Холоднее всего стало перед рассветом. Его Эрен почуял позже, нутром почуял — первые лучи солнца за стеной, и через полчаса в камере стало теплее.  
И ночь наконец закончилась.  
— На выход, — бросил Ривай, и металл тяжело грохнул за спиной Эрена.

Каждое утро перед Эреном открывался новый мир. Начинался он короткой привычной мыслью — ладони больше не мёрзнут. Представлялся пепельный холодный рассвет там, за стеной, и первые гулкие шаги по старым лестницам, потом скрипела решётка, уже по-настоящему.  
— Сегодня тебя хочет Ханджи, — говорил Ривай. По утрам он выглядел не очень, ещё более не очень, чем обычно, в уголках глаз появлялись мелкие морщины, смотрел он особенно колко, на скулах играли желваки, и первое время Эрен остро чувствовал — ему здесь не рады. Потом дошло, что сразу после рассвета Ривай вообще никому не рад.  
Эрен даже успел к этому привыкнуть. И к тому, что его каждое утро кто-нибудь хочет — тоже. Так что кивал, сползал с топчана, натягивал сапоги и шёл отогреваться наверх. Майор Ханджи перед беседой всегда фанатично поила его чаем и ставила перед самым носом хрупкое блюдечко с чёрной сочной ягодой.  
— Что это? — спросил Эрен в первый раз с сомнением.  
— Черника, — подмигнула Ханджи и придвинула ягоду к нему поближе. От неё рот становился синим, а на рубашке оставались маркие, вкусно пахнущие пятна. Эрен ел угощение медленно, Ханджи растягивала разговор, а он — удовольствие, и Ривай наверняка отвесил бы подзатыльник, если бы увидел, но Ривая с ними не было.  
Они с майором, кажется, переносили друг друга не слишком хорошо; или хорошо, но недолго.  
Эрену нравились рассветы со вкусом черники.  
Ривай говорил — её стоит опасаться, майор вздорна, скора в суждениях, Эрен Риваю даже верил, но Ханджи Зои оказалась простой и понятной. Человеком, свободным в своих мыслях и готовым кинуться с головой в любой омут, как бы глубок он ни был.  
— Ты сможешь нам помочь, — убеждённо заметила Ханджи в день своего приезда, протёрла очки и улыбнулась. — А мы поможем тебе.  
Эрен горячо кивнул и с энтузиазмом отдал честь.  
— Правильно делаешь, — сказал Ривай одобрительно и тут же вручил Эрену ведро со шваброй. — А теперь займись делом.  
Занятие более толковое Эрену здесь никак не могли отыскать, но и болтаться без него тоже не позволяли, так что Эрен, в прошлом солдат разведки, теперь стал её поломойкой. Драить приходилось коридоры, конюшни и спальни, и что-нибудь ещё, если придётся.  
Конечно же, на майора Ханджи он возлагал большие надежды. Конечно же, каждое её слово вызывало в нём бешеную самоотдачу, если бы Эрен мог, он вызвал бы в себе ещё и не то.  
— Чудесный ребёнок, — сообщила Ханджи в ответ, кровожадно протянула к нему руки и тут же получила по ним от Ривая.  
— Сперва пусть доделает, — велел тот. Эрен грустно взял в руки швабру и пошёл доделывать.  
Иногда его будни ведра и тряпки разбавлялись тренировками — капрал занимался с ним лично; немного чаще их разбавляла чудесная Петра — она его кормила; но с конюшнями и коридорами Эрен всё равно встречался куда чаще, чем с тренировками и едой.  
Майор Ханджи не была нормальной ни в одном из смыслов этого слова — это Эрен понял уже на второй день знакомства. Впрочем, нормальных людей в отряде Ривая не было вовсе.  
И это было прекрасно. 

— Сильнее! — скомандовала Петра на одной из тренировок, и Эрен ударил сильнее. Бёдра ныли, щиколотку он вывернул ещё до полудня, спина взмокла.  
— Сильнее, твою мать! — рявкнула Петра ещё раз, и Эрен ударил — ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё, и бил, пока левая нога не онемела.  
Тогда Петра подошла ближе и наконец скомандовала:  
— Отставить.  
Задрала штанину, мельком оглядела синяки и довольно улыбнулась.  
— Хорошо.  
Эрен облегчённо сел на землю, утирая лоб. Он мог бы поспорить, конечно, но силы остались только на загнанное дыхание.  
— С тобой нужно больше работать, — заметила Петра, присаживаясь рядом. — Большой потенциал.  
— Вы ругаетесь, — сказал Эрен невпопад. — Вам это даже идёт.  
Петра махнула рукой, и на её щеках появились невероятно привлекательные ямочки. Веснушки проступили ярче, волосы заблестели золотом.  
— А ещё вы красивая. А я всё. Больше не могу, — признался он честно и спиной упал в траву, раскинув руки в разные стороны. Сквозь прозрачную зелень проступало солнце, прохладное, лесное.  
— Я скажу капралу, чтобы уделял вашим тренировкам больше внимания, — проворчала Петра с заметным неодобрением. — Нас он в своё время гонял сильнее.  
— Куда уж сильнее?  
— Поверь мне, есть куда.  
— Я верю, — торопливо признался Эрен. — Верю, что вам пришлось гораздо хуже.  
Петра посмотрела на него странно.  
— Он просто не делает различий между мужчиной и женщиной, — заметила она наконец и тоже легла на землю рядом с ним.  
— Хорошо здесь, — поторопился сказать Эрен, пока Петра не подняла тему тренировок снова.  
— Да. Здесь хорошо.  
И было хорошо. Они отошли от замка на километр, и Эрен был почти уверен, что капрал вместе со своим отрядом сидят где-нибудь в кустах, занимаются активным наблюдением и ни в коем случае не собираются оставлять Петру с ним наедине. Но чужого присутствия не ощущалось, они были здесь вдвоём, и это был первый раз, когда ему отвели настоящую тренировочную площадку, а не её подобие.  
— Готов к спаррингу? — спросила она через пять минут, когда Эрен уже начал закрывать глаза.  
— Не совсем.  
— Всё равно же придётся, рано или поздно. Хватит работы со снарядом, теперь попробуешь со мной, — сказала Петра азартно и легко вскочила на ноги, протягивая Эрену ладонь.  
Она была в коротком тренировочном топе — Микаса тоже такие обожала — и руки у неё были крепкие, сильные. И стальной пресс.  
Эрен ухватился за протянутую ладонь и поднялся с земли, уже чувствуя, как именно всё для него закончится.  
Каждое новое утро Эрен открывал для себя новый мир, и в этом мире, когда его не отправляли сражаться с пылью, Петра Рал гоняла Эрена по мелким поручениям из одного конца замка в другой, но это было даже неплохо.  
— Начинаем с верхних этажей, — командовала она, и Эрен обвешивался баночками с чистящими веществами, и начинал с верхних этажей — каждый раз. До нижних он не добрался ни разу.  
Петра смотрела цепко; у неё было приятное лицо и мягкая улыбка, Эрен видел и то, и другое. А ещё видел, как она держит кисти рук и как быстро ложились её ладони на рукояти. Но, по крайней мере, она не забывала его кормить.  
Женщины в разведке были страшнее мужчин, и никакие ямочки на щеках не делали мягче лезвия их мечей.  
Женщины в разведке Эрену нравились. Ни одну из них нельзя было представить в неудобном платье, в неудобной кухне и в доме, балки которого могут обвалиться от одного удара. Сперва ему показалось, что, может быть, Петра смогла бы однажды, а потом он понял — нет. В разведку не идут за длинным подолом и семейным уютом, или, может быть, действительно идут в самом начале, но потом всегда будет первая вылазка, первый раз, когда придётся обнажать меч не для учебной тревоги, и первый раз, когда за спиной распустятся крылья. По праву крови распустятся, и разве после этого можно — о подоле?  
Даже если и будет любовь, у Петры она будет крылатой.  
Так думал Эрен, пока Петра Рал выбивала из него дух на тренировочной площадке, и в этом она была похожа на Микасу, Анни, и, надо признать, на многих других тоже.  
Женщины разведки, даже будущие, дух из Эрена выбивали куда чаще, чем её же мужчины.  
— Я буду заниматься с тобой дополнительно, — утвердила Петра, когда окончательно уложила его на лопатки и села сверху.  
— Со мной уже занимается дополнительно капрал Ривай, — прохрипел Эрен.  
— Он не будет против.  
Вообще-то Эрен надеялся, что будет, но всё равно согласно закивал, на всякий случай. 

С капралом они пересекались трижды в день. За завтраком, за уборкой и за ужином, и по большей части Ривай молчал, но Эрен видел в его глазах приговор, короткий и острый, острее любого меча Петры и инструмента Ханджи. Только дай повод.  
И он не был против, чтобы Петра немного помогла Эрену с рукопашным боем.  
— Я буду очень скучать по моей любимой швабре, — предупредил Эрен и в качестве доказательства схватил её покрепче. — Ужасно не хочется с ней расставаться. Может быть, я не буду?  
— Не будешь, — пообещал Ривай и сложил губы так странно, как будто пытался не улыбнуться.  
Впервые с момента знакомства.  
— В смысле, мне не нужно тренироваться?  
— В смысле, нужно грамотно распределять своё время. Уверен, тебя хватит и на тренировки, и на швабру. Так что не переживай. Скучать по ней ты не будешь.  
— Может, тогда всё-таки буду? — спросил Эрен жалко. — У меня же ещё майор Ханджи. Выберите что-нибудь одно.  
— Я подумаю, — кивнул Ривай, и на его лице снова появилось то странное выражение.  
— Вы улыбаетесь? — спросил Эрен с подозрением.  
— Ни в коем случае, — ответил тот серьёзно.  
— Но вы улыбаетесь.  
— Иди спать, Эрен. Камера тебя ждёт.  
И Эрен пошёл.  
Лёг на топчан, устроился поудобнее и старательно загремел ближайшими кандалами. 

Ему здесь нравилось. Нравился замок, пыльный и солнечный, с холодным по ночам подвалом, и нравился чай с черникой от майора Ханджи. Нравился Аоруо-сан, который никогда не мог вовремя закрыть рот, нравился Гюнтер, который поглядывал на Эрена грозно, но всё равно подкладывал ему в тарелку лишнюю ложку подливы — здесь почему-то все время от времени пытались его подкармливать.  
Нравился Эрд, и Петра, и майор Ханджи — даже без чая с черникой.  
Нравилось, как после третьей его ночёвки в подвале — тогда было особенно холодно — капрал вошёл в его камеру, провёл ладонью по ледяной лавке и сказал:  
— Я придумаю что-нибудь.  
Эрен в ответ благодарно зацокотал зубами и вышел к теплу. Жизнь налаживалась, входила в странную, но всё-таки колею, и эта колея была не хуже всех прочих, раньше попадавшихся ему на пути.  
Отец говорил — в каждом человеке живёт хищник, готовый при случае щёлкнуть зубами, но и в каждом хищнике живет слабое двуногое существо. Всё равноценно. Под толстым панцирем из когтей, клыков и крепкой чешуи всегда есть розовое беззащитное мясо, до которого только нужно добраться, Эрен.  
Доберись.  
Это было давно, девять лет назад, кажется, и отцу не приходилось повторять это вновь, Эрен усвоил урок. Добраться до чужого оказалось просто, мясо было мягкое, оно расползалось на волокна под пальцами, сочилось красным, солёным. Гораздо сложнее оказалось добраться до своего.  
— Эрен Йегер с этого момента под защитой разведкорпуса, — сказал Эрвин Смит на суде, уголки его губ чуть дрогнули в улыбке, от глаз разбежались мелкие лучики, и Эрен понял, почувствовал интуитивно — до него добрались тоже. Не ружьём, не мечом, но — словом.  
За него взяли ответственность.  
Эрвин Смит не давал своё слово просто так.  
— За тобой будут следить, — сказал он после суда голосом безнадёжно уставшего человека. — Ривай ни днём, ни ночью не спустит с тебя глаз. В случае необходимости у него есть приказ пустить оружие в ход, и, поверь мне, он не станет колебаться.  
Эрен серьёзно кивнул в ответ.  
— Никто не хочет твоей смерти, — добавил Эрвин Смит, чуть помедлив. Эрен тоже её не хотел, а потому кивнул ещё раз и рявкнул:  
— Отличная новость, сэр!  
— Не подведи меня.  
Эрвина Смита ни в коем случае не хотелось подводить. Пять лет назад для Эрена он был идеалом, алым заревом надежды, человеком с крыльями свободы на спине. Когда-нибудь Эрен собирался стать таким, как он.  
— Внимательнее! — орала Петра, делая подсечку, и Эрен каждый раз вёлся на неё, как дитя, и валился на землю, дыша, как загнанная лошадь.  
Ему всё ещё не дали дела, майор Ханджи ходила вокруг него кругами, как кошка вокруг свежей рыбы, и щёлкала хвостом, но всё-таки пока не трогала.  
— Долго ещё так будет? — спросил Эрен на пятый день, полностью вымотанный. Ривай глянул на него внимательно и захлопнул книгу.  
— Не обязательно было вламываться ко мне в кабинет, чтобы задать вопрос.  
Эрен нетерпеливо мотнул головой — рёбра и бёдра у него теперь покрылись лиловыми пятнами, и Петра работала на совесть, так что он считал, что — вполне обязательно.  
— Хотелось бы определённости, — сказал Эрен, футболкой вытирая с лица пот.  
— Пока продолжай занятия, — велел Ривай и снова вернулся к своей книге.  
— Она меня добьёт через неделю.  
Петра гоняла его как собаку по всей тренировочной площадке, с приводом, без него, мечом и ногами она выбивала из него мозги и здравый смысл.  
— Это имеет смысл, — задумчиво сказал Ривай, встал с кресла и крепко сжал пальцами лицо Эрена. — Петра умница. Футболку опусти, она грязная.  
— Да, несомненно, но, хочу заметить, у вас очень крепкие пальцы, капрал, и я никуда не убегаю, не обязательно прилагать столько усилий, — осторожно заметил Эрен, чувствуя, как от прикосновений начинает гореть лицо.  
— Свободен.  
— Может, скажете, что у нас по срокам получается?  
— У нас пока ничего не получается, — покачал головой Ривай и всё-таки его отпустил.  
Эрен отдал честь и выскочил в коридор.  
Ривая он не боялся, но спокойствия его присутствие не добавляло. 

* * *

— Смысл в том, чтобы рыба зацепилась за крючок, — терпеливо сказал отец.  
Эрен, мокрый и грязный, понурил нос. В мутную воду он прыгнул за серебром плавников — показалось, что рыба плеснула у самой лески.  
— Не нужно ловить её руками. Нужно, чтобы она заглотила наживку.  
Наживка извивалась на отцовской ладони, красная и блестящая, в мелких комьях земли. Насаженная на тонкую сталь.  
— Будет больно, — ответил Эрен рассудительно. Рыбу ему было жалко.  
Отцовские крючья блестели, как чешуя, острые, яркие.  
— Разумеется, будет. Но недолго.  
— А без этого нельзя? Мне проще ловить рыбу руками, — буркнул Эрен.  
— Она всё равно проживёт после этого недолго, так или иначе.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что из рыбы, которую ты поймаешь, твоя мама будет готовить нам ужин.  
Отец присел рядом на корточки и заглянул Эрену в глаза.  
— Будет лучше, если всё пройдёт быстро.  
И все было быстро, отец управился за час, пока Эрен сидел рядом и во все глаза разглядывал уползающую из банки наживку. Отец поймал чешуйчатую красавицу не меньше полуметра длиной, и они потом долго тащили её к дому, хотя Эрену, справедливости ради, доверили только снасти.  
Воспоминание было солнечное, зелёное, и Эрен надолго запомнил крепкую отцовскую спину, живую ползучую наживку, а ещё — крючья.  
Которые разрывают рот, стоит только поверить в блеск наточенной стали.  
Эрен ей не верил, никогда больше не верил, и знал точно — лучше, когда всё проходит быстро, и от крючьев лучше держаться в стороне.  
Ривай был гибкий, как лезвие меча, быстрый, как его удар, и блеск его стали необъяснимо завораживал Эрена.  
Он уже заметил крючок и плыл к нему на огромной скорости, или ему так казалось.  
Оставалось только открыть рот.

На следующей тренировке они с Петрой были уже не одни.  
— Я посмотрю. Можете приступать, — отдал приказ Ривай, и Эрен заметил, как Петра немедленно подобралась, золотистая, азартная, как лисица перед прыжком.  
— Может, не стоит? — спросил он с надеждой. Солнце таяло в полуденной дымке, вокруг было ярко и зелено.  
— Начали! — скомандовал Ривай, и Петра атаковала, и зелёное с ярким для Эрена смешалось в пёстрый глубок.  
— Внимательнее! — рыкнула Петра. Щиколотку прошило привычной болью, голова на секунду стала тяжёлой, а потом пёстрое вдруг пропало из поля зрения, и осталась только Петра, её стойка, сжатые кулаки, сильные ноги. Сегодня она была босиком.  
— Я внимателен, — ответил Эрен собранно и закрылся, медленно обходя Петру по кругу.  
— Распределяй вес, — сказал вдруг Ривай. — Следи за собой. Противник почти всегда будет тяжелее и выше тебя, значит, ты должен быть быстрее.  
— Я надеюсь однажды стать повыше ростом, — напряжённо заметил Эрен. Петра поворачивалась за ним, медленно и плавно, будто не шевелилась вовсе.  
— Пока ты мелкий маленький засранец, — раздельно произнёс Ривай, и Эрен почти отвлёкся, чтобы кинуть на него возмущённый взгляд, и тут же получил скользящий удар в челюсть, едва успев увернуться в последний момент.  
— Вот об этом я и говорю, — заметил Ривай с удовольствием. — Умница, Петра. А ты тощий, громоздкий, и чёрт знает какой кретин сделал тебя элитой, ты не элита, ты неповоротливый кусок мяса.  
— Я был пятым в своём выпуске.  
— Это многое говорит о твоём выпуске.  
Петра начала двигаться, и Эрену стало не до разговоров, нужно было следить за её руками, за ногами, за выражением глаз, и не пропустить, ни в коем случае не пропустить удар.  
— Что такое? — хмыкнула она. — Боишься?  
— Ещё как, — признался Эрен честно, глядя на её кулаки, и ответил ударом в корпус, стремительным, как учила Петра, но куда более бестолковым, потому что мир снова перевернулся, в боку закололо, лопаткам стало больно, а в груди перестало хватать дыхания.  
— Никуда не годится, — сказал Ривай, подходя ближе, судя по голосу.  
— Может, возьметесь за него всерьёз?  
— Может, и возьмусь. Поднимайся, Эрен, пока я не сделал этого сам.  
— Дайте отдышаться.  
Над головой Эрена разливалось зелёное полупрозрачное небо, спине было твёрдо и холодно, и в небо немедленно влезла черноволосая голова.  
— Думаешь, в бою у тебя будет время отдышаться? — полюбопытствовал Ривай.  
Эрен помотал головой.  
— Ну так какого хрена ты развалился, поднимай свой зад. Сегодня мы с Петрой будем заниматься тобой вместе.  
И Эрен похолодел.  
В свою камеру он приполз с трудом, гораздо ближе к вечеру. У него болели ноги, пресс, руки и задница, он весь был покрыт синяками, и завтра всё тело будет ломить, но так даже хорошо.  
— Как поработали? — с интересом уточнила Ханджи, глядя ему в глаза с неприкрытым весельем. На топчане Эрена ей явно было удобно.  
— Отлично, — прохрипел Эрен, — но на вас меня уже не хватит.  
— Славный ответ, — заметила Ханджи и кивнула на тумбочку, неведомо как здесь оказавшуюся. На тумбочке стояла тарелка с кашей и толстым ломтем ароматнейшего мяса, чашка чая и блюдечко с черникой.  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Эрен.  
— Отдыхай, — улыбнулась Ханджи. — Ты заслужил. 

Сложно сказать, почему Ривай.  
Были и другие, и эти другие нравились Эрену не меньше.  
Петра оказалась восхитительно подвижной и живой, в каждом жесте — живой; Ханджи была полна здоровой самоиронии и увлечённости, если так можно сказать о человеке, готовом залезть в рот живому титану, чтобы увидеть, как он устроен.  
А у Ривая было угрюмое выражение лица и напрочь отсутствующее чувство юмора, хотя Эрен подозревал, что он просто его маскирует.  
— Ему можно доверять, — сказал Эрвин Смит, казалось, ужасно давно, а не всего неделю назад, и Эрен понимал — можно, нужно даже, потому что Эрвин Смит тот, кто не ошибается, или ошибается, но уж точно не в этом.  
Риваю можно доверять, потому что он знает: где бить, как бить, и куда именно.  
Ривай — человек Эрвина, который подчиняется его приказам, который сделает всё, чтобы Эрен остался в живых, и отлично работает ногами, да и руками тоже неплохо, иначе бы всё тело ныло не так сильно. Что ещё нужно, чтобы поверить?  
Эрену этого оказалось достаточно.  
С него сняли обязанности и ответственность, повесили их аккуратно на гвоздь у входной двери и дали крышу над головой из пяти этажей, что может быть лучше?  
Думать об ответственности под кашу с мясом было приятно, ещё приятнее дело пошло под чай с черникой, и Эрен чинно хлебал чай из маленькой кружечки и думал.  
У него никогда не случалось проблем с ответственностью. Он нёс её с детства. За себя, за мать, за отца, за Армина, позже — за Микасу, и никогда не боялся этого груза, этот груз был правильным, кто-то должен был его нести.  
Отец говорил — нельзя о нём забывать, нельзя снимать его с плеч. Это груз, который делает людей — людьми.  
Разве правильно вешать его на гвоздь?  
А ночью Эрену снился Армин, которого он успел вытащить из глотки титана, и спалось ему удивительно сладко, и совершенно не холодно.

* * *

— Какого хрена? — спросил Ривай, глаза на его окровавленные ладони.  
— Не получается, сэр, — выдавил из себя Эрен.  
Хищник внутри него с каждым проведённым здесь днём становился слабее, он мельчал духом и лениво грыз полученные на обед кости. Хищник не собирался занимать место Эрена и не собирался становиться ему опорой.  
Ответственность отлично чувствовала себя на гвоздике у входной двери. Плотная вкусная кормёжка, и в самом деле удобный топчан, и швабры, и вёдра, и тренировки, и разговоры.  
Эрен чувствовал — он расслабился, развалился на полу своей клетки со всем возможным удобством и совершил ошибку, которую вряд ли удастся поправить позже. Небо над головой, по-осеннему яркое, принесло с собой дыхание леса и свежесть, укусы пульсировали, ток крови под кожей бился в такт сердцу, а сердце задавало бешеный ритм.  
— Сегодня останешься без ужина, — мрачно сказал Ривай, глядя, как Эрен вылезает из колодца.  
…Всё же чувство юмора у него имелось, каким бы странным оно ни было. 

Горячий песок забивался в рот, глаза, уши, в обуви стало колко и жарко, Эрен медленно и тяжело шагал вперёд.  
Бесцветное солнце над головой красило небо в светлое, нежное, и не было времени смотреть вверх.  
— Ты не дойдёшь один, — сказала Микаса. — Сдайся. Я помогу.  
— Нет, — прорычал Эрен и сделал ещё один шаг вперёд. Во рту стало солоно и мокро.  
Эрен не помнил, зачем ему нужно туда, на другой конец рыжих земель, но точно знал — нужно.  
Микаса шла рядом с ним, безоружная, в белой рубашке и брюках, она шла легко.  
— Остановись, — попросила она устало, когда Эрен сделал очередной шаг и колено подломилось, отказалось служить как должно.  
Человеческое тело слабо, оно ломается от малейшего напряжения, не приспособленное ни к борьбе, ни к холоду, ни к жару, оно жаждало воды, прохлады и покоя.  
— Я должен идти вперёд, — Эрен поднял взгляд к солнцу. Раскинул руки в разные стороны и закрыл глаза, впитывая его тепло. — Я дойду.  
— Тебе нужна помощь, — прошептала Микаса.  
Эрен не видел её, но знал выражение лица. Чёткий рисунок губ, глаза тёмные, влажные, и тонкая морщинка на лбу. Тревога пополам с сочувствием, и мрачная готовность защитить, как будто из них двоих он — беспомощная девчонка, как будто он не может постоять за себя сам.  
— Я смогу сам.  
Иногда рыжая пустыня сменялась зелёным, и влажным, и дышащим. Живым.  
— Нужно просто идти до конца. Иди вперёд, не оглядывайся, тебе прикроют спину, — негромко сказал капрал Ривай.  
Зелёное и влажное было не только живым, оно было подвижным, быстрым и зубастым.  
Зелёное Эрену нравилось больше рыжего.  
— Я дойду.  
Он доходил каждую ночь, чтобы следующим вечером начать маршрут заново. Всё тише шуршали в соломе крысы, не так холодно было просыпаться на рассвете.  
Мир встречал его, ранний и сонный, Эрен чувствовал, как занимается рассвет за стеной, и нужно было сделать что-то, и не получалось сделать ничего. 

Однажды ему приснилась настоящая Микаса. Не та, с лёгким шагом, танцующая на песке, горячая, как пустыня, а Микаса в форменных брюках и с узким коротким шрамом на скуле.  
— Пожалуйста, останься живым, — попросила она устало и посмотрела на него так, что у Эрена даже во сне защемило сердце.  
У Микасы была своя ответственность, и она не стала бы снимать её с себя по доброй воле, и по недоброй не стала бы тоже. Микаса всегда знала, что она делает.  
И Эрен тоже знал, все прошлые пятнадцать лет жизни он точно знал, чего хочет и к чему идёт. Что изменилось теперь?  
— Как думаешь, кто твой настоящий враг? — спросил Эрвин Смит неделю назад, мягко сжимая плечо Эрена, и могло быть так много вариантов, и они с Риваем шли рядом, плечо в плечо, и Эрен думал, что хочет так же. Знать, что происходит на самом деле, быть в круге доверия, невероятно, должно быть, узком круге, потому что только так и бывает у таких, как Эрвин Смит.  
— Иди до конца, — говорил ночами Ривай, и Эрен шёл, как будто сон мог что-нибудь изменить, а днём его гоняли по площадке Петра и Ривай, куда более многословный, и язык у него был скверный; его тормошила Ханджи, и помощники Ханджи тормошили тоже, и не было времени, чтобы обдумать хоть что-нибудь. Внутри медленно поднимался жар пустыни, который сквозь сон проникал в реальность.  
Чего-то не хватало. Как детали в головоломке.  
— Уж будь любезен эту сраную деталь отыскать, — спокойно велел Ривай, когда Эрен сумбурно вывалил на него десяток мыслей за раз.  
— А если не получится?  
— Тогда всё безнадёжно и мы в полной заднице. Советую что-нибудь сделать, чтобы всё-таки получилось.  
— А какие будут штрафные санкции? — осторожно спросил Эрен.  
— Не искушай меня, — хмыкнул Ривай.  
Эрен просиживал в колодце по полдня, укусы на ладонях не заживали, но — не получалось.  
Чего-то не хватало, не то и в самом деле — ответственности, не то мотивации, не то ещё какой-нибудь херни. Не хватало Армина под рукой — он уж точно бы разобрался, что здесь к чему, не хватало желания выбраться из уютной камеры с тёплым одеялом, и крысы перестали так уж громко пищать по ночам.  
Ответственность, желания, хищники, крючья, Эрен вертел детали в руках и пытался соединить, но не получалось, может быть, это были детали разных головоломок, а может, одной, но слишком большой для него. 

Мир был горячим по утрам, горячим по ночам, и Эрену больше не было холодно просыпаться на рассвете.  
Он чувствовал, как внутри поднимается то самое, правильное и нужное, делающее человеком, не хватало последнего толчка, и неясно было, где этот толчок взять.  
Во сне ему виделись снежные поля, синие, солнечные, и виделись красные земли, полные камня, виделись выжженные до черноты просторы, и в каждом была жизнь. Она маскировалась — обрастала белым пухом или рыжей шерстью, она кралась в высоких травах и выпрыгивала из воды, сверкая прозрачными плавниками, она — была, и невозможно было представить её конец. По сравнению с ней человек, запертый за своими стенами, казался мелочным, жалким.  
— Ты знаешь, откуда эти сны? — спросила непривычно серьёзная Ханджи.  
Эрен покачал головой. Он не знал, но чувствовал — всё это важно. Всё происходящее с ним в последнее время было важным.  
Может быть, он должен был тоже вспомнить, как это — жить, когда свободен, а может быть, должен был захотеть свободы.  
— Забудьте пока о высоких материях, — бросил Ривай. — У нас есть дела прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.  
— Да, да, я уже спускаюсь, — кивнул Эрен и пошёл делать. Они в очередной раз собирались спустить его в колодец, и следовало бы сосредоточиться, хоть немного.  
Армин когда-то сказал, что если колодец будет глубок, то с его дна можно увидеть звёзды даже днём. Этот колодец был, видимо, недостаточно глубок, потому что Эрен не видел здесь ничего, кроме светлого пятна над головой.  
— Готов! — проорал он и аккуратно снял с ладоней бинты.  
— По моему сигналу, — велел Ривай, они с Ханджи отошли от края колодца, и Эрен остался один.  
Ему не нравилось узкое горло, в котором предстояло становиться титаном, не нравилось, что в этом горле он наверняка застрянет, и кровавые следы на ладонях не торопились затягиваться свежей кожей.  
— Будет больно, — напомнил он себе и принялся ждать сигнала, уже зная, что в этот раз не получится тоже. Детали головоломки становились ближе друг другу, и всё-таки не получалось их соединить.  
— Кто-нибудь должен мне в этом помочь, — сказал он Риваю, когда вылез. — Я не справлюсь один.  
Ладони дрожали, и Эрен надеялся только, что сухожилия целы.  
— Справишься, — внимательно посмотрел на него Ривай, — просто вспомни, что именно находится у тебя за спиной, чёрт тебя дери.  
Эрен помнил, и это не помогало. Хищник внутри него ворочался в полудрёме, и пустыня, которую он одолевал каждую ночь, день ото дня становилась всё жарче. 

— Так мы никогда не закончим, — заметил он на очередном полуденном выгуле.  
— Не страшно, если у тебя не получается, — сказала Петра осторожно. — Может быть, так даже лучше.  
— Думай, что говоришь, — одёрнул ее Ривай. — Сейчас его способности — наш единственный шанс. Хочешь этот шанс упустить?  
Петра покачала головой.  
— Тогда прекращай его полировать своими утешениями.  
— Думаю, если у меня кое-что не получается, в этом виновата всё-таки не Петра, — заметил Эрен дипломатично и схватился за чашку с чаем, уронив при этом ложку — задрожала ладонь. Пару дней назад Эрену всё же начало казаться, что он прокусил что-то жизненно важное, и теперь его пальцы потеряют чувствительность навсегда, и на короткую секунду в голове пронесся десяток бестолковых мыслей, в которых Петра помогала ему надевать ботинки, а Ривай держал меч за него, и это было даже неплохо, а потом захотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь ещё и подал ложечку.  
И «кто-то» — подал.  
А потом всё накрыло жаром, который наконец нашёл выход.  
Дальнейшее Эрен помнил плохо. Руке стало горячо, глаза застило красным, вокруг кто-то кричал, и он не видел даже, только чувствовал присутствие Ривая за спиной, надёжного, готового эту спину прикрывать, как обещал.  
— Успокойтесь, — сказал он уверенно. — Опустите мечи, вашу мать.  
Стальной крючок впился Эрену в губу и потащил его вперёд, за леской, больше не способного сопротивляться.  
Крики становились громче, неразборчивее, в голове шумело, жар нарастал, и чёртова ложечка между большим и указательным пальцами торчала строго вертикально, кажется, в любой момент готовая помочь Эрену размешать сахар в чае.  
— Отойдите от него, капрал! — проорали откуда-то сзади, и Эрен не сдержался.  
— Заткнитесь! — рявкнул он и рывком вытащил руку из горячего плена костей и мышц.  
После этого он не слышал уже ничего, кроме собственного шумного дыхания и стука сердца, набатом задающего ритм, бешеный, страшный.  
Живой.  
Подумалось — как же херово, когда готовы перерезать горло свои же.  
А потом Эрен уже ничего не думал.

— Всё дело в этом, — сказала вечером Ханджи. — Нужна конечная цель. Форма титана сама по себе — только инструмент, если моё предположение верно, а оно верно, Эрен, можешь не сомневаться. Нужно только, чтобы ты помнил, кто из вас двоих на самом деле отдаёт приказы.  
— Но ложечка, — заметил Эрен озадаченно. Укусы на руках наконец затянулись, синяки, полученные на тренировках — тоже, осталась только головная боль, виски ломило, как после одной из попоек в казарме, когда Саша приволокла утащенную у кого-то из командующего состава здоровенную бутылку виски. Виновных тогда так и не поймали, что неудивительно, Саша никогда после себя не оставляла следов.  
— Цель ничуть не хуже других, — подмигнула Ханджи.  
— Хватит его поощрять, четырёхглазая.  
— Он сделал, что требовалось, теперь осталось закрепить результат.  
— То есть, — нерешительно вмешалась Петра, — он не виноват в том, что стал титаном без приказа?  
— Нет, — резко припечатала Ханджи.  
И Петра укусила себя за руку. 

Об этом Эрен потом долго размышлял ночью. О том, какие они всё-таки потрясающие, каждый из членов отряда Ривая. Из тех, кто сперва стреляет, потом разбирается, бестолковые, скорые на руку, и всё-таки — потрясающие.  
— Это в качестве извинения, — улыбнулась Петра за ужином, и Эрен подумал, что хочет, чтобы она всегда улыбалась, и многое готов для этого сделать.  
— Забавно, — прошептал он, кутаясь поплотнее в одеяло.  
Как быстро приходит привязанность, и как сложно её отпускать.  
Эрен и не собирался её отпускать, каждую из своих привязанностей он собирался защищать до конца.  
На этот раз сон шёл к нему долго, тяжёлый и мутный, и не было в нём ни пустыни, ни Микасы, ни Армина, только пустая тёмная комната с громоздким столом и парой стульев.  
— Что на этот раз? — с интересом спросил его Ривай, закидывая ногу на ногу и глядя на него исподлобья.  
Эрен пожал плечами, прошёл вперёд и сел рядом, заворожённый его взглядом.  
— Пришёл себя жалеть? — уточнил Ривай.  
— Вовсе нет, — помотал головой Эрен. Он и сам не знал, зачем пришёл, и куда пришёл, тоже толком не знал.  
— Тогда зачем?  
Эрен ещё раз пожал плечами и огляделся. Всё здесь выглядело крепким и пахло свежим деревом, и ещё почему-то — черникой.  
— Значит, всё же жалеть.  
— Неправда, — заметил Эрен неловко, делая глубокий вдох.  
Ривай приподнял брови. Здесь он выглядел совсем не так, как в реальности. Простая рубашка и брюки, и он был босиком, кажется. Ни сапог, ни форменных ремешков, без которых Эрен не видел его никогда, и рубашка расстегнута на две первые пуговицы, и волосы растрёпаны, будто его вытащили из кровати.  
— Мне себя не жаль. У меня всё хорошо. У меня две руки и две ноги, это важно, вы же сами понимаете, капрал. И все мои близкие в порядке. Разве могу я сейчас себя жалеть?  
— Не думаешь, что какая-то сволочь сделала тебя титаном помимо своей воли?  
— Нет. Эта сволочь, кем бы она ни была, дала мне шанс, разве могу я быть этим недоволен?  
— Но ты недоволен.  
Эрен улыбнулся.  
— Вы разговорчивый сейчас.  
— Я всегда разговорчивый, сопляк, можешь в этом убедиться на досуге. Так что там с твоими маленькими личными проблемами, которые мешают нам работать?  
— Нет проблем.  
— Ты не приходишь, когда их нет.  
— Я просто… думал, что мне придётся умереть. Был к этому готов. И вдруг оказалось, что всё-таки жив, да ещё в такой форме. К этому нужно привыкнуть.  
Эрен покачал головой.  
— И что?  
— И я привыкаю. Это нормально.  
— Тогда что не так? — подался вперёд Ривай, и Эрен снова почувствовал тот самый жар. Жар, который приходил каждый раз, когда у него появлялась цель, какой бы недоступной она ни была.  
— Есть кое-что, и оно меня отвлекает, — ответил Эрен честно и поднялся на ноги. Здесь не было ни границ, ни пределов, и об этом никто никогда не узнает, так почему бы не сделать то, что хочется?  
Эрен шагнул к Риваю, стал за его спиной, разглядывая стриженый затылок.  
— Очень отвлекает, — прошептал он, нагнулся и провёл языком по солёной беззащитной впадинке на шее. Жар внутри вспыхнул с новой силой, и неважно стало, кто это — Ривай, или всего лишь воображение, услужливо подставившее его образ, кожа была мягкой, тонкой, и под ней нервно бился пульс. Эрен прикусил его, сперва легонько, а потом рванул зубами, и во рту стало солоно и горячо.  
— Хорошо, — проурчал Эрен, слизывая вкус.  
Ривай больше не говорил и не двигался вовсе, а Эрен вылизывал его шею, и расстёгивал пуговицы на рубашке, и рот ему раздирали крючья, блестящие, смертельные, привлекательные, и невозможно было им сопротивляться.  
По светлой рубашке Ривая текло красное, остро пахнущее железом.  
Эрен с трудом оторвался от его кожи, поднялся на ноги.  
— Вставайте, — скомандовал он, и Ривай встал на ноги, механически, как шарнирная кукла. — Снимайте рубашку и ложитесь животом на стол.  
Ткань с шорохом скользнула на пол, и Ривай лёг. Спина у него была сливочная, с тёмными черничными разводами, и Эрен тут же не удержался, провёл размашисто языком по линии позвонков.  
Он не знал точно, что именно собирается сделать, но зачем-то сдёрнул с Ривая брюки и огладил ладонями крепкие бёдра и поджарые сочные ягодицы. В паху медленно тяжелело.  
— Что мне с вами делать? — спросил он хрипло и провёл пальцами по тёмной ложбинке. Прикусил лопатку, чуть сильнее сжал зубы, и в рот снова брызнуло мокрым, горячо и солоно.  
Ривай лежал, повернув голову набок, безучастный.  
С ним можно было — что угодно, и Эрен легко шлёпнул его на пробу по ягодице, оставляя на коже красный след.  
— Раздвигайте ноги, — велел он, и Ривай подчинился, и можно было, можно было ещё подумать о том, почему всё же не Петра, не Ханджи, но крючья тянули в разные стороны, и Эрен расстегнул собственные брюки, вытащил напряжённый член, размазал по головке выступившую смазку, охнул — вышло острее обычного, и толкнулся вперёд.  
Должно было войти тяжело, но сон диктовал свои законы, и пошло туго, но хорошо, плотно и жарко, так жарко, что плевать стало на мысли. Эрен мял ладонями ягодицы Ривая, оставлял на них красные отметины, хватал зубами его загривок и трахал его, размашисто и быстро, как обычный пятнадцатилетний мальчишка, дорвавшийся до своего.  
— Вам ведь не обязательно должно быть приятно? — прошептал он Риваю на ухо, запустил руку в его стрижку и сжал волосы, оттягивая их на себя.  
Ривай выдохнул, черничные разводы заливали его спину, следы пальцев на коже складывались в один дивный узор, и это было красиво.  
— Хорошо, — рыкнул Эрен, толкнулся так глубоко, как смог, и тут же кончил внутрь, задыхаясь.  
И проснулся.  
Настоящий Ривай скрипел замком, недовольный ранним утром, холодной камерой и жизнью в целом.  
Настоящий Эрен не собирался рвать ему горло зубами.  
— Форма титана — это только первый этап, — сказал Эрен, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь. Скинул с себя одеяло, как скидывал его неделю до того, не скрывая вставшего члена — потому что с чего бы, ему пятнадцать, это нормально, что у него стоит по утрам.  
— Разумеется, только первая, сопляк, — проворчал Ривай почти добродушно. — Пошли отсюда, холодина здесь дьявольская.  
Эрен кивнул, обулся, накинул на себя куртку и пошёл следом за ним. 

По утрам он открывал для себя новый мир, и он был странным, и в этом мире были черничные сны, обаятельная рыжая лисица, гибкая сталь, и не было под рукой ни Армина, ни Микасы.  
— Я буду жить и буду вас защищать, — сказал Эрен, когда они дошли до верхних этажей.  
— Собираешься себя жалеть и приносить в жертву? — с интересом уточнил Ривай и приподнял брови. Он был в сапогах, в свободной рубашке, расстёгнутой на две пуговицы, и без привычных ремней, и Эрену хотелось потрогать кожу на его затылке, там, где ёжик волос густой и особенно короткий.  
— Вовсе нет, — возразил Эрен и не стал трогать ничего.  
В мире, в котором есть рыжая лисица, ему вряд ли светит что-нибудь, но крючья крепко вцепились в нёбо, язык и щёки, и всё внутри ныло.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — мельком посмотрел на него Ривай. — Тебе не нужно никого защищать. Мы сами будем защищать тебя.  
— А если что-нибудь случится, и вы не справитесь?  
— Я справлюсь.  
Эрен кивнул. В окно заглядывал кроваво-красный рассвет.  
Всё будет хорошо.  
В воздухе пахло близкой, холодной грозой, и всё будет хорошо, несмотря ни на что.  
Он сможет их всех защитить. Обязательно сможет.  
И свет затянуло дождливой серой пеленой, первой для этой зелёной осени.


End file.
